


of misunderstandings and morning detentions

by rudderless in an ocean of stars (indelibly_ellie)



Series: SuperCorp AU Oneshot Collection [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Detention, F/F, SuperCorp, kara is an awkward puppy, lena is equally adorable, pure fluff, seriously, tooth-rotting stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibly_ellie/pseuds/rudderless%20in%20an%20ocean%20of%20stars
Summary: Kara Danvers has detention. So does a certain kryptonite-eyed individual. Excerpt:She's just perfecting her vacant stare when the sound of the door hinges squealing in protest breaks her concentration. Her attention snaps towards the doorway, where a girl with dark hair, green eyes, and an absolutely wicked smile meets her eyes- and winks.A bright crimson flush spreads across her cheeks as she quickly averts her gaze, having suddenly developed an intense desire to count every single one of the tally marks scratched into the battered desk in front of her. "Miss Luthor, we don't have all day to wait for you to get inside and shut the door," McCarthy snaps, gesturing towards the other students- most of whom suppress a long-suffering sigh as he glowers. "Take a seat."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic A Day Challenge #8
> 
> WARNING: Shameless, tooth-rotting fluff is ahead. 
> 
> Call your dentists.

Kara's mouth goes dry at the sight of the sign on the door looming before her. _Detention_.

 

Kara Danvers, model student, model volunteer, model daughter- is about to spend her Saturday morning in detention.

 

And all because she couldn't keep her Kryptonian mouth _shut_ during A.P. Chemistry when her teacher had explained the basics of thermodynamics wrong _again_.

 

She just couldn't help it- back on Krypton, Kara zor-El had been slated for a position within the Science Guild since she'd first begun to display signs of the remarkable intelligence that her father and grandfather before her had shown in their youth as well. She was more than gifted- she was a _prodigy_. Krypton was light-years ahead of Earth in terms of science and technology, and her professor's overly convoluted introduction into nuclear fission had been so _far_ from the truth that the she'd simply _had_ to intervene.

 

Too bad that the aforementioned intervention had ended with a spectacular display of temper on Kara's part, a scathing string of insults that had fallen from her lips before she could even think about the consequences of calling her teacher 'the kind of idiot who couldn't solve a puzzle if the answers were tattooed across his ass."

 

Alex 'fight me' Danvers hadn't helped matters much- when the news of Kara's outburst and subsequent punishment had spread throughout the school, the older Danvers sister had leapt to the Kryptonian's defense, engaging in a heated argument with the prinicipal in which she'd released a string of expletives in no less than seven languages. 

 

Two doors down, in the detention room set aside for seniors, Kara listens for Alex's ever-familiar heartbeat- a calm, steady staccato that instantly soothes her fraying nerves.

 

Sighing, she pulls open the door and steps inside the classroom.

 

There's a handful of kids already waiting inside, eyes glazed over with sheer boredom at the daunting prospect of having to endure hours of doing absolutely _nothing_ but sit still under the supervision of Coach McCarthy, a lumbering giant of a man with foul breath and an even fouler temper.

 

None of them bother to look up at her arrival, so she quickly takes a seat at the very back of the classroom before McCarthy can direct his lecherous gaze towards her.

 

She's just perfecting her vacant stare when the sound of the door hinges squealing in protest breaks her concentration. Her attention snaps towards the doorway, where a girl with dark hair, green eyes, and an absolutely _wicked_ smile meets her eyes- and _winks_.

 

A bright crimson flush spreads across her cheeks as she quickly averts her gaze, having suddenly developed an intense desire to count every single one of the tally marks scratched into the battered desk in front of her. "Miss Luthor, we don't have all day to wait for you to get inside and shut the door," McCarthy snaps, gesturing towards the other students- most of whom suppress a long-suffering sigh as he glowers. "Take a seat."

 

Kara risks a sideways stare just in time to watch Lena shrug, tossing her dark hair behind her as she steps into the room, her movements echoing with the casual elegance of a trained dancer. Everyone knew that Lena danced- aside from being a Luthor, it was her most distinct characteristic. That, of course, along with being Midvale High's resident it-girl and Kara's _only_ rival in the race to become class valedictorian.

 

She takes the seat right beside Kara, smirking, and the Kryptonian finds herself wondering if spontaneous combustion was something that her enhanced physiology could survive.

 

_Rao, has it always been so hot in here?_

 

A quiet, conspiratorial whisper interrupts her train of thought. "Hey there, Danvers."

 

Kara reluctantly peers up to meet the other girl's eyes. Lena flashes her a wide, teasing grin, hints of mischief glimmering in her smile. "Didn't think I'd ever live to see a day where _the_ Kara Danvers would be in detention."

 

"I could say the same thing about you," she shoots back, and Lena laughs softly, the sound low and rich and _warm_ to Kara's ears.

 

Lena tilts her head and gnaws on her bottom lip for several moments, and Kara finds herself temporarily forgetting how to _breathe_. "Well, I just had to see it for myself, Danvers."

 

Kara clears her throat, her tongue suddenly far too heavy in her mouth. "You, uh, landed yourself in detention to see... _Me?_ "

 

Lena widens her eyes as if the answer couldn't be more obvious, and continues. "Well, yeah. Obviously. Do you think I'd get detention on purpose for anyone else?"

 

"A-and I'm _not_ anyone else?" She stutters, and a voice in her head laughs, sounding _way_ too much like her older sister.

 

_Nice one, Kara._

 

The dark-haired girl shakes her head, eyes gleaming brightly, sincerity coloring her husky voice when she speaks. "No. Of course not." Kara's eyes widen in shock and mild disbelief, and an uncharacteristic uncertainty flashes across Lena's face at the sight of her expression. "We _are_ friends, right?"

 

"Yeah! Yeah, of course! I-I just-" 

 

Lena shakes her head, the light in her eyes dimming as she sees through Kara's frantic attempts to backtrack. "Please, Kara, you don't have to spare my feelings. I must have misread the situation." She smiles, apologetic and just a little bit sad, before rambling on. "As the most likely candidates for valedictorian, we're in a lot of the same events and activities and you've been nothing but kind and gracious and I must have misinterpreted that-"

 

"No!" Kara yelps, and suddenly the entire room is staring at her. At _them_.

 

Coach McCarthy stands, face purpling, and Kara resists the urge to flee. "Miss Danvers! Miss Luthor! Am I missing something here? This is not a kindergarten classroom! This is detention, and you are being punished! Now, do I have to separate the two of you or can you manage to keep _quiet_ for the next two hours?"

 

"No need," Lena breaks in, already getting to her feet. "I was just about to do that." With a last, faltering smile at Kara, she steps away from the desk and moves to the other end classroom. The Kryptonian watches her go, a sinking feeling pulling at the pit of her stomach as the other girl takes a corner desk and turns her face towards the window- and away from Kara.

 

The next couple of hours feel like eternity, but eventually, they are all dismissed with a wave of Coach's hand. "Get out of here," he grunts, not even bothering to look up from his desk. 

 

The assembled students need no further prompting. Despite being at the farthest end of the room, Lena's at the door first, racing out at top speed before Kara can even think to stand and go after her.

 

She's seconds away from breaking into a flat-out run when a familiar hand grabs her by the shoulder and drags her into a one-armed hug. "Kara," Alex crows after releasing her, looking far too happy for someone who has just had detention, "You survived! How was it?"

 

"It was fine, Al..." She frowns, pushing out her bottom lip as she contemplates how unethical it would be to use her hearing to track Lena down. "Did you see which way Lena went? She left in a rush-"

 

"Baby Luthor? Yeah, she ran that way." Alex nods in the direction of the corridor that leads to the football field before turning back to her sister and narrowing her eyes. "Why? Did something happen between the two of you? Do I need to kill-"

 

"No! _Rao_ , Alex, no! You do not have to kill anyone, promise!" Alex raises a skeptical brow at her sister's blabbering. "She just- she surprised me, that's all! She showed up and said she got detention to see me and that we were friends and I just- I didn't know that she even knew my name, let alone-"

 

Alex grabs her sister by the shoulders and gives her a quick shake. "Kara. Breathe. Slow _down_."

 

Kara pouts, but obeys nonetheless. "Long story short, she thinks I don't want to be her friend and I have to go make things right!"

 

Alex snorts, shaking her head. "Friend. Yeah. Because that's totally it. You just want to be her _friend_." 

 

"What in Rao's name is _that_ supposed to mean, Al?"

 

"Kara, you know exactly what that means. I've been watching the two of you give each other puppy eyes since you guys met at that debate. You never stop gushing about her at dinner to me and mom, it's always- 'Lena this' and 'Lena that' and 'oh, Alex, she's just so smart' and-"

 

Chagrined and beet-red, Kara claps a hand over her sister's mouth, squeaking indignantly. "I do _not_ sound like that!"

 

Alex yanks Kara's hand away by the wrist, grinning sharply as she shoves her sister towards the exit. "Whatever you say, Kara... Just go- talk to her, or whatever." 

 

* * *

 

She finds Lena high up in the stands, sprawled across the bench, one arm thrown over her eyes to ward off the sun. "Hey," she calls softly, hoping not to startle her.

 

Lena bolts upright, eyes widening almost comically at the sight of the blonde. "Kara," she breathes, scooting backwards to allow the other girl a spot on the bleachers. "What are you doing here?"

 

Kara takes the offered seat eagerly and smiles. "I wanted to clear some things up with you."

 

Immediately, Lena stiffens, crossing her arms in front of her almost defensively as she frowns down at her shoes. "There's really nothing to clear up, Kara. I appreciate you taking the time to find me, but I get it. I was wrong to assume we were anything more than acquaintances and-"

 

Kara moves on impulse, reaching out to cover Lena's balled-up hand with her own, smoothing out the fist and tangling their fingers together as she scoots closer. "You weren't wrong. I've always wanted to be your friend. I just thought that someone like you wouldn't bother with someone like me."

 

Lena tilts her head to look up at her, risking a peek through a curtain of dark hair to meet Kara's ocean eyes. She squeezes her hand. "The offer still stands."

 

"No, thanks." Lena tenses, but Kara refuses to relinquish her hold on the other girl's hand when she tries to pull away. "Let me rephrase- I don't want to _just_ be your friend."

 

Verdant eyes widen as Kara uses her free hand to push Lena's hair away from her face, tucking ebony strands behind her ear, palm warm against her cheek. Lena swallows. _Hard_. "What do you want?"

 

Kara darts forward and presses her lips against Lena's before she can even think to stop herself, the taste of pomegranate lip balm and raspberry tea flooding her mouth as she leans into the kiss, savoring the soft warmth of Lena's lips as her eyes flutter shut.

 

Lena reaches up, tangling her fingers in Kara's hair as she pulls her even _closer._  

 

For Kara, the world ceases to exist beyond the smell of Lena's jasmine perfume and the sound of her heart beating steadily in her chest.

 

Alex's voice echoes softly in her mind as her thoughts begin to drift away.

 

_Or whatever_ indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist bringing back the Lip Bite™.
> 
> Alex Danvers is the ultimate shipper.
> 
> *coughs* As for the coach... That was inspired by Real Life™ events. *shudders* Y'all understand.
> 
> Also... I just have to confess- I have a deep and eternal love for raspberry tea (I kid you not, I once drank a gallon in a single sitting), jasmine (or cherry blossom) scented ANYTHING, and yeah, I use pomegranate lip balm. (Go Burt's Bees!!!) They're my favorite things in the world, so if I was in Kara's shoes making out with someone or if I was Lena being kissed by an adorable alien puppy... That's just what comes to mind.
> 
> Leave a review, hug an awkward alien and her equally awkward dancer girlfriend.


End file.
